As computer and other electrical equipment continue to drop in price, the manufacturers of storage devices, such as memory devices and hard drives, are forced to lower the cost of their components. At the same time, computer, video game, television and other electrical device markets are requiring increasingly larger amounts of memory to store images, photographs, videos, movies, music and other storage intensive data. Thus, besides reducing cost, manufacturers of storage devices must also increase the storage density of their devices. This trend of increasing memory storage density while reducing cost required to create the storage has been on-going for many years, and even optical storage such as CD-ROM, CD-R, CD-R/W, DVD, and DVD-R variants are being challenged by device size limitations and cost. There is accordingly a need for economical, high capacity memory structures.